Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru
by Inu's Hanyo
Summary: Sessy's an assasin... hired to now kill the new woman he just met. .. really bad summary... its a good story tho.. and i rated it M for all its lemony goodness.. just try it.. please.. i dare ya
1. Chapter 1

Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru

By,

Inu's Hanyo

Chapter 1: Work/Play

Night was falling fast in modern day Tokyo and darkness was spreading all over the land. "Where do I go from here?" I asked exasperated before letting my head hit the cold desk. "This isn't fair." I mumbled into my papers, my words barley understandable.

"What is not fair lady Kagome?" a deep, velvet and calm voice questioned from the corner of my room.

"That I have to do all the work and Kikyo gets all the fun." I answered in a sour tone, not lifting my head from its resting place.

"You only do all the work as to rise in this business, do you not?" his voice was calming and as soft as silk. I lifted my head and turned to look at him. Within the darkness he stood, standing straight and gazing in my direction.

"Yes, I suppose so." I gave in, looking back at the uncompleted work. "But still."

"Still nothing Lady Kagome, Kikyo is your boss and because of it you must do her bidding." I knew he spoke the truth, but I didn't want to accept it if it meant doing all this work.

I let out a pitiful whine. "If I may speak my mind," he continued, his voice liquid gold. "Kikyo does not deserve your effort…or your time." His voice was close now and his cool breath swept across my bare neck.

My body went numb as his smooth lips touched the base of my neck. "Yasa-..shi."

"Hm?" his questioning mumble was hardly audible as my ears were ringing with the very essence of him. I closed my eyes, savoring the wonderful feeling of his kiss. I let a small noise of satisfaction escaped my lips as I felt the tingle of his fangs brush across my skin.

Movement sounded from beside me, it was so silent I almost missed it. I felt his hand caress my blushing cheek, moving to the back of my neck as he lowered his face to mine. I chill ran down my spine as his icy breathing sent waves of sweet aroma crashing into my lungs. His face was so close to mine, his lips inches from mine, my breath caught –then, suddenly, he was gone.

"Please forgive me, that was out of line." Yasashi said backing away, returning to the murky shadows cast by my small lamp.

Air rushed into my body and my eyes flashed open. "Yasashi."

"yes Lady Kagome?" his face was hidden behind the mask of darkness.

"Why..Why did you stop?" I asked, pushing my chair back a little and standing.

"I am your protector, nothing more." Yasashi said, his voice still liquid velvet, but there was a hint of repressed wanting in it.

"Yasashi…" I walked towards him, my steps careful and slow. "You are much more than that to me." I was right in front of him now, my hand reaching out to touch his face.

His marble hand caught mine in a gentle grasp, sending a surge of tingles up my arm. "Lady Kagome, I believe you should get back to your work now."

I sighed. "I guess you're right." I mumbled taking back my hand and walking back to my seat.

'what was all that?... did I do something wrong? … Does he not want me?'

-

-

"Inu-..Yasha." lust coursed through her veins as her lover took a hold of the back of her neck.

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo's lips full on, pushing her back and into the wall. He pinned her between his body and the stone white wall, moving his hands to the collar of her shirt. He undid a button of her pale red blouse and, when finding no disagreement, moved to the next. Soon her shirt was off and tossed aside leaving her only in her bra and black shirt.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around her captors' neck and held tight, arching her back. Inuyasha spun Kikyo's form around and pushed her onto her desk, throwing the papers that had littered it onto the ground.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kikyo panted when the hanyo finally released her mouth.

"what about that girl?" the silver haired Inuyasha asked unclasping Kikyo's bra from the back.

"She won't be back tonight; I gave her enough work to last weeks." Kikyo laughed tugging at the black buttons of Inuyasha's shirt. Kikyo's bra came off, revealing her luscious breasts, then came Inuyasha's shirt, showing his well build torso.

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo higher on the desk, so that her feet no longer touched the gray carpet and ran his now free hand up her leg. Kikyo grasped Inuyasha's mouth with her own and pulled him into another shameless kiss. Inuyasha's hand traveled up Kikyo's skirt, brushed aside her wet undies and rested over her opening.

Kikyo gasped and arched her back the teasing was too much. Inuyasha smiled his wicked smile and withdrew his hand.

Kikyo sat up and pushed her breasts against Inuyasha's torso and wrapped her legs around his hips. The hanyo slid his hands down her back and unzipped her skirt. Kikyo in turn lowered her hands and undid the button on his worn out jeans. His lips pressed against her neck and sucked hard.

"Inu-yasha." Kikyo gasped as her lovers pants slid down just enough for her to feel his hard erection pressed to her open legs. "Take me!"

Suddenly Kikyo was pushed to the ground, her skirt and undies thrown aside, leaving her completely bear on her office floor. Inuyasha hovered above her, his pants gone and his large member brushing her thighs.

Kikyo gasped for air and arched her back, but Inuyasha held her down.

"You're mine woman." He almost growled, yet allowing her to throw open her legs.

The next instant was pure pleasure for the both of them as Inuyasha drove himself hard into his mate. Kikyo gasped arching her back and Inuyasha pulled out. Pumping himself into her again Kikyo moaned.

"Harder!" Kikyo panted. Inuyasha drove into her faster and harder, sweat running down his cheek.

At the same time they reached their climax, Him releasing all his seeds and her drinking them up.

x

-end-

Ok ok please don't kill me.. It was my first attempt at lemon. But don't worry, the story gets better! Much better! Please review! And ill have the next chappie up asap


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: …………………………… I own YASASHI ! .. and that's bout it for this story… oooh well.. hope ya enjoy!

Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru

By,

Inu's Hanyo

Chapter 2

"Sir?." A quiet and almost scared voice called into the dark filled room.

"What is it?" a lower voice snapped.

"You have your next assignment." The meek boy from the large wooden door whispered.

"Drop it." The man from within the darkness ordered. The boy let fall the manila folder he held to the ground at his feet. "Now get out." The boy didn't wait another heartbeat before turning and practically running from the room.

Sesshomaru laughed, his deep voice sending waves of warmth through the darkness.

"What a wimp." A female's voice snickered from beside the demon lord.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said lowering his inferred vision to his desk at which he sat. "Now get it."

"Hai, my lord." The woman said pushing off from the wall she had been leaning against and strolling to the dropped folder. She picked up the paper with her cold hands, bending over from the waist and flashing her master a little butt from under her short skirt.

Sesshomaru's gaze traveled from his assistant's black five inch heels to her long brown hair, enjoying every part of it, tho this face not showing a hint.

With the folder in hand, the demon's assistant walked to the far edge of the dark wooden desk and gently slid the papers into place.

"Bring them to _me_ Sango Kirisake." Sesshomaru's deep voice rang through the room.

Sango smiled and clasped the folder yet again. She side stepped the corner of the desk and lightly padded with bare feet against marble to her masters chair. "Here?" she asked, her voice light and seductive as she slid a finger across the dark wood.

Sesshomaru shook his head and Sango's smile got wider. "Here?" she asked again, her finger moving to trail up Sesshomaru's pants admiring the crease as his pants became strained.

Again, Sesshomaru shoot his head.

Sango giggled and leaned towards her boss's ear. "How about.." she whispered before throwing her leg over the side of the chair and straddling Sesshomaru's hips. "Here?"

Sesshomaru smiled his oh so sexy smile. "Perfect." He returned and Sango smiled. The liquid gold of his eyes burned into Sango's, leaving her hot and aching. "I'll take that." He said softly, his sweet breath crashing towards Sango. Sesshomaru slid the folder out of the cat demon's grasp, slid it onto the table, before claiming her mouth with his own.

((A/N: you want the lemon?? Haha.. okie))

Sesshomaru's hands traced Sango's back, leaving little hot spots for her to feel. His warm hands stopped on her lower back, clutching her hips, pinning her to him.

"My lord." Sango panted once Sesshomaru released her mouth. The darkness only proved to heighten the lust that swirled around the room.

"I want you."

Just those three words.

Three little words.

and they were gone.

Sesshomaru pinned Sango's now cloth free form on the soft bed, his body inches from hers. Sweat beaded across Sesshomaru's forehead and Sango groaned in anticipation. "Something you desire, neko?"

"y-yes." Sango panted as she felt Sesshomaru's cock trace her inner thigh.

Sesshomaru lowered his body, ever so slowly, entering Sango's ready wetness, and yet still agonizing his prey. Sango groaned and bucked her hips, willing him to delve deeper. Her attempt was to no avail as Sesshomaru caught her hips and held her still. "You're mine." He whispered lowering his face to her soft neck. "mine." He bit into her flesh as he drove himself into her, savoring her sweet blood and the sound of his assistance's gasp of pleasure.

--

"Kagome-san?"

"Hmnnn?" Kagome buried her head further into her pillow.

"You are going to be late if you sleep much longer."

"GAHHH!." Kagome's eyes flashed open and she practically launched herself out of bed. "What time is it?" she asked in a hurry.

"Quarter till 8." Yasashi replied calmly.

Kagome cussed before jumping head first into the shower.

Yasashi chuckled softly to himself before entering Kagome's room and heading towards her dresser. This has happened before, and he knew only too well what would happen next. She would hop out of the shower, realize she prepared no clothes, and freak out.

Now Yasashi was only her protector, hired at a nice sum to risk his very life to make sure she was safe, but that didn't entitle him to follow her around all the time. Truth be told, he enjoyed being close the black haired beauty, enjoyed helping her through her day, because god knew she needed it.

Kagome is a nice girl, that's right, but she is a little bit of a clutz. And she can be a bit forgetful, is it any wonder her boss hired a full time body guard for her?

Kagome works for a highly recognized company called 'The directorate of other races' which deals with non human… things.. things like vampire killings, or demon hunts, that sort of stuff.

Yasashi opened a drawer of Kagome's dresser and pulled out a pair of small red underwear and a soft pink bra. His gaze lingered of the bra for a moment before he hurriedly closed the drawer and opened another. After retrieving an assortment of blouses and pants Yasa heard a soft knock coming from the hallway. The bathroom to be exact.

Yasashi smiled and walked to the door. "Yes lady Kagome?" he asked softly and innocently.

"I… I.. Seem to have forgotten something..." she whispered from the opposite side of the door.

"It's alright lady Kagome, I have some clothes here for you."

Kagome smiled and opened the door.

Momentarily forgetting her lack of clothes..

Momentarily

"ACK!" was all poor Kagome could say.

Yasahsi laughed.

Actually laughed..

And handed Kagome her clothes. "Now go get dressed and stop hurting my ears." He ordered softly.

Kagome blushed about five different shades or red before disappearing into the bathroom.

"and before I lose it." He added quietly after the door was closed.

-x-

"Ok." Kagome announced. "I got all my paperwork finished and I'm ready to go in."

Yasashi smiled as he looked down at Kagome, her fists clenched and standing there. In front of the directorate,

Still standing..

Just standi- "Go." He said, placing his warm fingertips on Kagome's back as he guided her through the doors, into the elevator, and to her boss's office.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled before turning around and giving Yasa a light hug.

"I'll wait out here." He said softly as he buried his nose into her jet black hair resisting the temptation to caress her neck.

"Oh kay." Kagome mumbled, pulling away and heading for the door, eyes closed.

"Gah…. This isn't working." Yasashi whispered to himself after the steel door closed. Yasa put a hand to his head and closed his eyes. The newly forming pain in his forehead was increasing, and moving. His throat was aching with a burn from the inside out, a pain he knew only too well.

"Her blood." He chocked. "I.. can't-" but his voice was cut short by an ear piercing scream that came out softened through the steel door.

"Kagome!" Yasashi yelled bursting through steel.

"Yasa..shii." Kagome mumbled in a small scared voice before fainting completely.

In about the time it took for Kagome's heart to beat Yasashi was there, gliding her fall, graceful catching her in his strong arms. "What… happened?" he asked to her closed eyes.

Then it hit him.

The scent of all scents.

Blood.

Yasashi looked up and around the room. Blood covered the walls, a gooey red and brown sticking to picture frames and clinging to the white paint work itself.

"no wonder she fainted." He whispered as he continued his search. For the source of all the blood. And then he found it.

Kikyo lay across the desk, sprawled naked, the only problem was, no blood touched her body. Cuts, slices, chunks and gashes ran across her dead form, proving the notion that she had indeed been murdered.

Yasashi carefully placed Kagome on the floor, using her bag as a pillow for her head. He then stood, rubbed his eyes and stepped forward.

Closer to the corpse Yasashi could clearly tell that this was professionally done. Her wounds were deep, some of them lining her bone. One cut stood out more than the others. A long thin knife had been used to slice from her ear to her ankle.

Judging by the cuts, she had been dead for a good five hours or longer. The blood covering the room was most definitely hers but the fact still be, that her body was clean, drained, _as if someone first drank their fill then washed the remnants away._

A low growl rose, a guttural sort of noise rising from within Yasa's his chest. Baring his fangs Yasashi hissed.

"Inuyasha."

-- - -- -- --

**! SCENE !**

Lol ok ok ok.. I know… lame.. but I just really wanted to kill Kikyo… sorry to all Kikyo fans..  
I don't hate her! I really don't.. she's just… fun to kill lol. Also she will be avenged…. TEAR is yasa not awesome?!... sorry.. im in love with my own character….

Ooh ooh.. I drew him too… so if ya wanna know what he looks like I'll try to have the picture up soon.

JA NE ! plz plz review!


End file.
